


Your words bring new meaning

by RaiinFaiiry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed!Lance, Depression, Some suicidal thoughts, Special Ops, but not really descriptive, cops man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiinFaiiry/pseuds/RaiinFaiiry
Summary: Person A has been severely depressed for a while and decides to commit suicide. But before they can do it, Person B does/says something that convinces them not to, without Person B realizing it. Months later, in whatever context, Person A takes a bullet/arrow/whatever for Person B. As Person B holds Person A in their arms, person A says, “Heh… I saved your life… I guess that makes us even.” Person B is initially confused because they don’t remember any time where they saved Person A’s life, but then they realize what Person A means. Whether Person A dies from their wounds or not is up to youI wrote this on a day that my depression was just...really bad. So I wrote this to help with that some.





	

Tonight, he told himself, tonight all the pain would end, no longer would he have to face the disappointment of his co-workers…more importantly the disappointment of his family. Lance was one of seven children, it would be okay, his family would survive…after all, they barely noticed his existence before, they wouldn’t even be able to tell he was gone. That thought alone made the tan skinned male choke on his own sob, _“No,”_ he told himself, _“I can’t cry anymore, I don’t want to cry anymore…I’ve done that enough.”_

It was a Friday, close to closing at the office, almost everyone had already gone home, it was just him and the ‘squad’ left in the office. The squad…Lance let his mind wonder to the past, remembering all the times they had together, all the crazy nonsense he got into with Hunk and Pidge, his two best friends…he wondered if they would be the ones to find him after… No, Lance couldn’t think about that, his mind was made up. He couldn’t stand it anymore, this life he was living, the thoughts that ran rampant in his mind over and over again in his head. He just wanted it to stop. His father was right in the end, Lance was nothing but a screw up, the extra son not really needed.

Lance sighed as he stood up and stretched, the next watch was going to be coming on soon, Captain Shiro already left for a date with his girlfriend, the most daring lawyer in the city, Allura Altea. Hunk and Pidge…well they were being Hunk and Pidge, hiding behind their monitors as they came up with new ways to hack computers and take down cybercrime in the city. Coran was, as normal, in the garage working on the cars, making sure they stayed in ‘tip-top shape’ he would always say. And Keith…well Keith was actually walking straight towards him.

“Lance! Hey, great job taking down bad guy, as you say. Those kids we saved, they are going to have a future because of you. Don’t be surprised if they never stop talking about how amazing you are.”

His laugh was like…like something Lance couldn’t even describe, and his smile, it was like sunshine, it always seemed to shine to the darkest parts of Lance’s mind.

 “I owe you drinks or something for today, not just for saving the kids…but for saving me. You pushed me out of the way, otherwise that shot would have knocked my brains out, so thanks Lance.”

Lance could tell it was hard for Keith to say that, Keith hated apologising to anyone, especially to him. All Lance could do was nod his head before Keith patted his shoulder and walked off, waving a report in his hand as he walked over to Hunk and Pidge. Lance was to lost in his own mind to respond in his normal ‘make everything a joke’ manner. The voices in Lance’s head were screaming at him…but for once, Lance could ignore them, he didn’t want to listen to them…even if it only lasts a few seconds, the reprieve from the voices was something Lance didn’t know could happen.

And so he left. He went home.

And the next morning he woke up, where he made a phone call that further helped keep him alive.

 

**_ 6 Months Later _ **

“Lance! Lance please! You have to hold on!”

That voice, it seemed so far away. His eyes didn’t want to listen to him, they wanted to remain shut. It hurt. Everything hurt. Breathing hurt. Even thinking hurt. His memories, they seemed to play like a movie reel over and over again in his head.

_“Pay close again officers, these men do not play around. They came to kill, and we have to stop them. We will not allow some gang war to rage on in our city while we have the ability to put a stop to it.”_

_Captain Shiro stood in front of the small squad, only the best of best he had said would be part of this stealth mission. Lance, Hunk, Pidge…and Keith,_

_“Hunk, Pidge, you guys know what to do. I don’t care what laws you have to break to get us access to the cameras inside those buildings, or if you can even get control of the lights and locks, which I’m pretty sure is impossible, but with you two, who knows.”_

_Hunk and Pidge just exchanged a look that sent chills down Lance’s spin, reminding himself to never get on their bad side._

_“Lance, Keith.”  
Both males immediately returned this attention to their commanding officer. _

_“I need you two to work together on this mission. No messing around, one wrong move and you could die. I don’t want to lose to my best men simply because they can’t get along.”_

_Lance glanced at Keith, who was staring at him. Ever since that day, Lance saw Keith in a new light. Their fighting wasn’t was escalated as before, Hunk and Pidge called it flirting now, which Lance would never say was true, maybe, somewhat true. Keith was the first to answer._

_“Don’t worry Shiro, we got this.”_

_That smile again, Lance had to take in a breath before he nodded his head in Shiro’s direction. They could do this. They had to._

_“Just leave this to the sharp shooter.”_

_And they did. They worked together better than anyone thought they could. They moved as if they had worked side by side for years, and not just hours. The shadows were their friend as they moved through the building, taking anyone down silently as they came across them. It was then they found the main room, staying out to the side, watching silently as they took a count on all the hostages in the room. Ten hostages in total, but the gang members, they totalled over twenty. How could they take them down, there was no way just the two of them could. It was then the lights went out, and they knew Hunk and Pidge had made their move. With a look between the two they moved._

_Amongst all the fighting Lance and Keith had each other’s back throughout everything, because of that Lance was able to see the glint of the rifle. Without thinking he moved, and then the pain started. And he heard his name being yelled as he felt himself fall to floor._

“Lance come on! Please you have to open your eyes!”

The fighting seemed to be dying down as officers formed a ring around Lance and Keith, It was almost over, they had won. No hostages had been hurt or killed, they did it. All those people would fine, they would live. All because of Lance and Keith.

“Heh…”

Keith looked at the slight opening in Lance’s eyes, was he coming around? There was so much blood. He could hear the sirens outside, the EMT’s had to be here soon. They had to. Lance couldn’t die, not after everything. Keith noticed Lance was finally started to smile again in the office, almost like he was getting a better hold on his depression, or at least learning to cope with it. Keith noticed the signs, after all, he, himself, suffered from depression. You don’t work this job without it.

“…Lance, you have to hold on. “

Lance let out a small laugh again.

“I saved your life…I guess that makes us even”

His eyes lipped shut again. It hurt to breathe still. It hurt to exist. Six months ago Lance would have done anything to be here, to be slipping away from the world and into forever darkness. But the Keith happened, his words were like a breath of life, and his smile was still that of the sun.

“Thanks bro.”

Lance breathed the last two words as his head rolled back in Keith’s arms and landed on his shoulder. Keith’s worst fears were coming to life, Lance’s heart had stopped.

“NO! Come on Lance! You have to wake up!”

 

**_ One Month Later _ **

“Come on Keith, you have to visit him. I mean…he did save your life, go pay some respects man.”

Keith looked over at Shiro with a look of understanding before a sigh left his lips. He was tired, he was weak. He didn’t know how to face Lance, even now. But Shiro was right, he needed to see Lance. He needed…he needed to see for himself.

Keith left the department office with sadness in his eyes as he walked. Those around him seemed to feel his dark aura as they parted around him as he walked down the street. A scent caught his nose as he walked, a flower shop. . . Should he stop? Keith debated with himself for a few minutes before shaking his head and continue walking. His feet brought him by the grave yard, he stopped at the entrance and looked inside with a dark heart.

With a deep breath and shake of his head to clear his mind, Keith turned and continued his walk towards the hospital. It wasn’t a long walk, nor was it short, but it was something he needed. His mind calmed as he walked, his heart settled as he entered the hospital and followed the hallways to the room that held Lance. The room Keith was in almost every day as he waited for the Cuban male to open his eyes. To wake up and give that earth raising smile he loved so much.

Keith stilled at the doorway to Lance’s room, he was awake, and when Lance heard the footsteps still at his door he immediately looked up. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw his visitor, but a smile spread itself across that dark face that Keith loved so much. Keith walked forward with a small smile that seemed to find a permeant place on his face when Lance was involved.

“Promise to never try and leave me again and I’ll take you on that date I said I owe you.”


End file.
